The Lion and the Swan
by lovexxx0066666hate
Summary: Takes place between the 5th and 6th book. Ginny tries to admit her love for Harry but ends up in a dilemma. Not good with summaries so please read and review! It would mean the world to me so thank you and would love some critiques and feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter on: The Humping Willow

Dark Depression Wing woke up in her dhed at the Durdleys. There was an owl tapping at her window, it had a letter so she opened the letter and she said it molested her to go to Hogwarts. She texted her bfffl Crescent Midnight Cat-"OMG IM WEEYTCH 3 3 xoxoxo666xoxoxo" Cresent came over right away and said DON'T WORRY I'LL SAVE YOU FROM THE DURDLEYS and they wre off.

Dooby apparationed out of nowhere. It molested them all the way to the great hall and they were summoned by the organizer hat. Profeesoor Loopin called out CRESCENT MIDNIGHTCAT. I stepped under the hat it then shout "HUUFFLEPUFF!" AND I was like "FUQ DIS SKOOL IMMA SLTHEREEN!" and professor Loopin gently caressed my shoulderblade and im like get off you pedo get off my boobums. Darek depression wing was noxt. " HUFFENPUFFLE" Den dark waing was all what "What gurl?! IM BE in Sytherin WITH MY BFFFL."

When they left the great hall, potions was next, and snap stood there seductively with his hip thrust out twerking on the nearby wall. After class Snape tole me he wanted me in his office. Dark Wing gladly obligittled. She approached him collisinoing and they strated making out. His tongue flicked in and out of her nostril and verectseum spurt out from his eye. It was as sexy as hell. I DON'T WANNA A BABY. Thats when the drama stared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter fore: Dark wings demise

"WHAT THE HOLL ARE YOU DOING?" shouts Crecsent midnight cat from the hallway. "Y R U CHETTING ON CEDRIC WITH PROFFSER SCAPE?" "OOMg it's not what it look like crescent!" shouted Dark wing. Snap look aroused confusily. Drak wing stormed out flirtaciously crying blood. Crecent scowled at snape then went up to the Gryffindoor comma room.

Everyone could hear Dark wings whales when Cedic came in. "WHERES MY GF" he said while his dark wing sences were on high. Evreyone pointed to the stairs and Diggiry stood up handsomely and went to pick up Dark wing.. It was quiet for about an hour then Cresent said" CEEDIC, DARK DEPRESSION WING IS SEATING ON U!" Cedric cocked in disgust. He then mangled up dark wing and uncame from the ravenclaw room. Everyone was so sad for the breakup that they cried themselves to sleep.

When they woke up, Draco Malfoy was found lost! "Whay have to fisd him!" cried Crescent midnight ct. "Go on with out me" said dark wing beautifully.. "You need to find your own bf" Then Cresent got mad and left cuz she wasn't in the mood for ugliness. They found drako in the cellar of Hogwarts because he was crying blood and drinking from a centaur. Doobledoor came upon fiercly draco and sent him to the leaky cauldron without supper. Snape then ran into Crescent midnight cat and asked if dark waing would make out with him. Afterwards, he twerked leaving behind a confuzeled Crescent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chipter thre: The Nightmare Begins

While Crescent, Dark Winga and harry were working on math, Hagrid burst in wearing Black ripped skinny jeans, a black lether tank top, blue eyeshadow, and he also had his har cut and beard shaved so he resembled a tall Robert Pattinson. He adised us all to to study for our TONKS. Hagrid came up to cresent and dark wing, liked his lips and asked dark wing if she wanted to go out sum tyme and go see Marilin Manson. "OMG I LURV MANSON..!" DARK wing acroussed, Cresent looked at her with utter shack and resemblance that's was like a lion. WHY cant I GET A GUYYYY" cresent screamed.

While Dark wwwing was on her dayt, cresent stayed in the orifice until she was ready to go see the principle. When she went up she shouted SCABBER (which the password was) and the golden eagle flew her to the principals office. "Mister, I neded to ask you something. "Umbridge swung the chair aroused and look at cresent. "HOLY SCHIZZNITZ! THAT'S NOT DUGGLEDOR! Cresent thought. She ran out and to her luck, the eagle still waited for her to take her down. SCABBER she yelled as the eagl went into motion. When she got back to RavenousClaw coma rowm, Draco, Harry, and cedric, and snape, all looked at her in disgust. "OMG WHATD I DO NOW" yelled midnightcat. "YOU LET DARK WING CHEAT ON US WITH HAGRID draco scremed. He sounded like an owl. "omg guise that's not important! Oombidge is the new had Counselor! "WHAT?! They all yelled at twice.

Cresent was prepared so she then put in her red contact lenses and ran out to the MCR concert that Hagrid and Dark wing were attttt.

PS: TO the haters, YOU NEED TO STOP OR ILL CALL THE INTERNET POLICE AND YOULL GOO TO CYBER JAIL I LLOKK IT UP AND IT WAS REAL SO NO MORE HATING


End file.
